1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices, and more specifically, to event-triggered actions implemented on mobile devices.
2. Background
Recently, the number of features that have been incorporated into devices such as mobile telephones has increased dramatically. With increases in memory and processing capabilities in mobile devices, manufacturers have been able to greatly increase the number of features on such devices, permitting users to greatly customize their own products. One such feature involves ring tones associated with initiating and receiving telephone calls. Many mobile telephones indicate the arrival of an incoming call with a customizable ring tone. Some systems permit a user to change the ring tone for different individuals, providing an indication of who has placed a call. Other systems enable users to literally create their own ring tones. Traditionally, many users have also been able to observe basic information about another party on an actual or attempted telephone call. For example, a user is often able to see the name and telephone number of a person to whom a call is being made or of the person who is initiating such a call.